The Birthday Party
by gayfic33
Summary: Kevin can't stop staring at Archie all hot and sexy during Jughead's birthday party. When he goes upstairs to release himself of this burden, a surprising guest walks in to help him.


**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY FORUM TO MAKE REQUESTS OR HAVE ANY QUESTIONS!**

It's the night of Jughead's birthday party and it seems as if everyone from school is at Archie's house. Everyone is getting drunk quickly, except for Kevin, who is sitting the corner of the living room and watching everything go crazy. This is the most fun Kevin has ever had, watching and taking videos of everyone making fools of themselves. But then his camera comes across Archie. Archie is dancing, his perfectly coiffed hair flopping up and down with him. He is sweating, his tight shirt gripping his six pack. Kevin can feel himself get hard and hot. He quickly stands up and walks upstairs. Kevin walks down the hall and into a room, which so happens to be Archie's room. Kevin takes a deep breath in and sits down on Archie's bed. Five minutes later and the bedroom door opens up. Archie stumbles into the room, seeing Kevin with his pants down and staring at his phone, which has a picture of Archie on it. Archie slams the door shut, stumbling over to the bed. He grabs the phone from Kevin and throws it onto his desk.

"Archie…" Kevin is confused and worried.

Archie just pushes Kevin's back to the bed and begins kissing him. Archie immediately digs his fingers into Kevin's hair, surprised by how crunchy it is. He grips it and messes it up, Kevin's hair spiking up as Archie let's go and begins sliding down. As Archie slides down kevin takes a deep breath in, sucking in his gut and holding back a large smile. Archie's fingers tickle against Kevin's stomach as his tongue just slides across the tip of Kevin's penis. Just then Archie stands up and takes his sweater off, throwing it onto the lamp. He takes his shirt off followed by his pants and boxers. Kevin sits up to see the wonder that is Archie's entire body, including his large penis.

Archie slides back onto Kevin's body, his six pack sliding against Kevin's penis, making him harder. Just as Kevin expects Archie to shove his penis into him, Archie grabs Kevin's penis with his hand and shoves it into his ass. Archie doesn't seem to feel any pain, Kevin assumes it's because of the alcohol. Archie slides up to Kevin, his face against Kevin's chest. He begins kissing Kevin's chest as Kevin digs his fingers into Archie's hair, something he has wanted to do since childhood. Kevin can't hold back and begins smiling uncontrollably. Archie then stands up and instantly begins moving up and down. Kevin is surprised by Archie's speed as he moves. Archie's hair flops up and down just like before with each time he moves Kevin's penis in and back out.

"I love you!" Kevin shouts, immediately wishing he didn't.

Archie just continues, Kevin unaware if he heard him shout it at all. It's almost five minutes later and Kevin has been trying to think about anything to hold himself back, but he knows he can't for much longer.

"Oh my god!" Kevin begins shouting over and over as he feels himself close.

Suddenly kevin shoots out cum. Archie doesn't slow down at all, even though he is sweating hard, his hair falling in front of his eyes. Kevin runs his hands down Archie's abs, gripping tight on his abs. Kevin can't help as his mouth opens wide as he finishes.

"Holy lord!" Kevin shouts as he finishes and Archie gets off his penis, falling onto the bed next to him.

The two turn to each other, Kevin expecting some slurred talking or vomit coming soon. Archie just runs a hand into Kevin's hair and stares into his eyes.

"If you tell anyone we won't be able to do this again." Archie kisses Kevin before getting off the bed.

"Wait! What?" Kevin stands up. "You're sober?"

"Well… not completely, but if you're asking if I did this on purpose… of course I did." Kevin just stands there shocked as Archie gets dressed and begins fixing his hair in the mirror. "Now wait five minutes and then go out." Archie grabs Kevin by the head and gives him a big wet kiss on the lips. "Damn you're hot!" Archie licks his lips and walks out of the room.

"Damn…" Kevin plops onto the bed.


End file.
